


Training With Danger

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: When Henry steps in to train Chapa and Bose, things go awry when the kids start acting up and trying to do a little more than train with the famous superhero. Getting inside his spandex.
Relationships: Bose/Chapa, Henry Hart/Bose, Henry Hart/Chapa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Training With Danger

The small fist came flying at him fast, aiming right for the face with no hesitation. With a swift accurate swipe, he pushed the first away effortlessly so it went far over his shoulder. Leaving the perfect chance to grapple by the shoulder and flip around. In a matter of seconds the slim body was pinned down on a blue mat, shoulder twisted and arm pinned to their back.

But just as they were pinned, he felt a leg collide with his side and keeled over with a grunt. The wind slightly knocked from his lungs; Before another leg could sweep in for an attack he rolled to one side. They overswing, leaving their legs open for a grab. Quick to be taken down at the ankle, landing with a thump.

“See? I told you, don’t overswing!” Henry snapped at the two lying on the ground groaning. “If someone’s down you go for a stomp, not a kick. Chapa, your punch was good but too telegraphed. I saw it coming a mile away!”

Chapa glared as she sat up, rubbing her shoulder where Henry had twisted. Ray never fought them, must be why Henry chose to train her and Bose personally while he was in Swellview. “The hell does that mean?! How can you make a punch less seen!”

Henry barely moved, more like a flinch but his fist was hovering an inch from her face. Despite herself, Chapa jumped. Her eyes were wide and lips pursed tight, but nothing else moved. Didn’t have the chance. She never would have seen his fist coming. Not even enough time to use her powers on the older boy.

“Like that.” Henry smirked, before offering her a hand. As expected, Chapa slapped it aside and stood up on her own. “When I grab you like that, use your powers to get out, too. Bose you could have lifted me off her, right?”

“You’re kinda heavy,” Bose said from the ground, still lying on his back and groaning. He’d gone down hard. “And I got distracted, thought you hurt Chapa…”

For a fraction of a second, the girl’s cheeked tinged pink. She gave him a sharp nudge with her foot. “I wasn’t hurt!”

“Can’t I be worried if you were?” Bose asked, looking like an innocent puppy. Lightly rubbing his arm as a rather rough Chapa pulled him to his feet, the young superhero in training shifted into a small grin. Chapa released his hand then wiped it clean on her black-and-red suit. Looking forcefully disgusted. “So time for a break? I want pizza!”

“Pizza sounds good!” Chapa agreed, smirking at Henry. He’s the one with the credit card and superhero discount. 

“I’m not ordering us a pizza, it’s barely four-thirty… Besides we still have an hour of training left, you two keep distracting me.” Henry said firmly. Training seemed so easy, but neither were making this easy. 

“It’s not our fault that you can’t focus on anything but us…” Chapa smirked.

Raising an eyebrow as he squirted a drink into his mouth from a cheesy Kid Danger drink bottle, Henry wondered what she was on about. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Chapa simply smirked wider in response.

Bose looked at her strange, confused just as Henry was. But when his lips opened, she cut him a sideways glance that silenced the boy immediately. When her eyes narrowed and teeth bared he knew that it was safer to stay quiet and agree with her. So he crossed his arms and put on a false grin, staring at a confused Henry. Waiting for the girl to take the lead and intimidate the older boy. Bose just wanted pizza, so he would side with whoever was going to give him pizza. 

Stepping closer to them in his dark new mission suit, Henry was tall and intimidating. Had he been talking to Ray, he’d have made a remark about height. Instead, talking to his young replacements, Henry nodded to the girl. Getting her attention alone, since Bose was obviously playing along.

“I’ve been focused on training you two, but you two just keep losing focus.” Henry snapped in a gruff tone. He was impressed somewhat with their skills, but they never paid enough attention to his instructions. “So no pizza.”

“No pizza? Equal’s no Henry Hart…” Chapa hissed.

Henry crossed his arms over his chest, shifting weight from side to side. “Really? You know Ray wants you ready to fight him by tomorrow…”

“Ray barely knows how to get into the man’s nest. If he lost a couple of brain cells, he would be Brainstorm.” Chapa growled, motioning at Bose.

Bose made them both sigh as he yelled: “YEAH!”

“Anyway,” Moving right along with a roll of the eyes, Chapa stepped up to Henry. “You were checking us out the whole time. I saw you looking at Bose’s ass, making him do those weird stretches. You got hard as fuck!”

Henry raised an eyebrow. “Did I now… little girl?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t grab my ass earlier, either. ‘Helping you stretch’ my butt!” She responded like a feral cat, mocking Henry a little. With no hesitation, Chapa reached out. Quick so Henry had no chance to stop her as the girl grabbed his crotch, giving his semi-hard cock a good squeeze. Chapa felt him rise against her palm with a light throb. “See!”

“Chapa!” Henry growled, shocked.

Squeezing and lightly stroking along Henry’s surprisingly heavy cock, Chapa whistled. “Damn… Bose you wanna feel this?” She didn’t let Henry pull away.

“Okay!” Bose agreed, shrugging slightly. He reached over, wrapping a hand around Henry’s length. Feeling the rock hard member pulse between his fingers. “Whoooa! Makes mine feel tiny!”

Growling, Henry slapped their hands away. “Because you are tiny, now stop touching my cock!”

“Fine…” Chapa smirked. “I’ll touch your pants instead…”

Before the boys could respond, Chapa had grabbed the sides of Henry’s jeans and tugged them down the boy. Underneath Henry wore a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. His cock was pinned to his thigh and formed a wide dark patch of precum around the head, which only helped to outline its shape further. Both younger eyes travelled down the lengthy dick to Henry’s balls. They looked pretty big, not that either really cared about his balls. No, Chapa and Bose were both perving on Henry’s shaft and nearly drooling.

Chapa whispered something under her breath about touching his underwear, as she leaned in closer. Henry tried to step back but stumbled on his pants, leaving Chapa enough time to grab his small ass and lock her lips around the tip. Sucking and flicking her tongue at it through his white boxer briefs, sending sharp tingles of pleasure up through Henry’s entire body.

She broke for one moment, looking at Bose and ordering “Bose, pants off!” before returning to teasing Henry through his boxer briefs.

Bose undid his belt then tugged down his pants, left in a pair of striped boxers that showed nothing of his erection. Aside from the head pushing a small tent out. “Okay! Do I get a turn sucking it?”

Shrugging Chapa motioned for him to come over. “Sure but don’t get in my way.”

Henry grunted and struggled to step back from her hungry lips. He wanted to pull Chapa away, but she would both bite and stop giving him waves of pleasure. So he was defenceless as Bose got down there and took a ball into his mouth. Feeling that little tongue flicking and twirling around the sensitive sac. “Ngh! G-gawd, stop that!”

Chapa rolled her eyes and ran her teeth against the fabric covered length, warning the adult man that they were in control now.

Moaning as he swirled his tongue around, Bose rolled his eyes back. Then he licked up a little along the shaft, where his tongue met Chapa’s lips. The young pair leaned into each other, Bose’s tongue passing Chapa’s lips as their lips came together. Pressed together for a moment, a soft connection where Bose’s tongue passed deeper inside her. A passing that had both of the younger pair jumping back and blushing at each other.

“You just-” Bose said softly.

Chapa turned a brighter shade of pink, then shoved him. “Ugh, can’t believe you kissed me! Trying to taste dick not dork!”

“Y-You were kissing me back…” Bose stuttered, blushing his own shades of red.

Henry grabbed both their heads. Nobody had to know about this, or his arousal. “I don’t care who kissed who, just fucking do it again.”

“W-WHAT!” Chapa gulped, losing a little of her dominant behavior in the wake of the kiss.

A grinning Bose took her by the chin and pulled Chapa into a deep kiss, making out with the girl passionately. Henry’s fingers brushed through his long hair while Bose kissed Chapa. Tenderly caressing and pulling the young pair closer towards his cock. Enjoying as Chapa hesitantly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Roughing up their make out session, sliding her tongue in to pin Bose’s down and dominate the boy’s mouth.

Henry removed his hand and let them kiss, enjoying as Chapa lightly touched Bose’s hips and brought him closer. The older boy stepped back and fingered his waistband, lowering down to let his lengthy cock flop out. As the younger pairs lips twisted together and tongues twirled, hands gently caressing each other, Chapa’s eyes twitched open. The girl’s eyes widened upon seeing his cock. 

The length was nothing like Bose’s. 

It was a good three or so inches longer, and decently thicker as well. 

She reached over while making out, her slender fingers wrapping around Henry’s cock. After hearing him grunt, Chapa dragged him closer so the tip brushed against her and Bose’s lips.

“Mm, suck it.” He commanded. 

The two broke their kiss and let their tongues out, flicking at the tip of Henry’s cock. Coming together around the head, kissing passionately as young teens could. 

“Good, I might tell Ray you passed your training after all.” Henry smirked.

Stroking Henry with a growl, Chapa pulled back. “I’m just doing this for pizza.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure you are. That kiss was all about pizza.” Henry teased, raising an eyebrow as he fucked between their sweet lips, Henry gave Chapa’s short hair a tug. She winced but continued to kiss Bose, tasting Henry between them. “I might have to punish you… Bose strip her down for me.”

“Bose! Don’t do it! Or I’ll punch you again!” Chapa threatened, blushing internally at the thought of Bose removing her clothing.

Bose was too aroused to listen, reached around her and found the zipper. He pulled it down, causing her black-and-red suit to loosen. He stripped Chapa down as she growled, but never fought back; Bose stripped her down until the young girl stood with her arms crossed. Leaving Chapa only wearing a red bra and thin panties that did little to hide her petite body. She glared at the boys perving on her nearly naked body.

“Assholes.” She snapped.

“So… beautiful…” Bose whispered, looking over her body. His eyes were not as focused on the sexualised areas, like Henry who was openly perving on them with his tongue running over his lips.

Chapa struggled not to blush. “Sh-shut up Bose!”

“But your beautiful, Chapa…” Bose protested, while blushing a little himself. “Like really beautiful…”

“She is, isn’t she…” Henry agreed as he pushed past the young boy and grabbed Chapa. He tried for his own kiss with the girl but she fought him off. Nevertheless, Henry had other plans for her as he reached into her panties. A surprised Chapa just moaned as Henry rubbed her pussy lips. “Such a sexy feisty girl…”

Biting her lip, Chapa moaned. “Ngh… H-Henry!”

Bose couldn’t help but just stare at the girl he had been crushing on. His young hormones reacted far more than just the picture of her that he had sneaked at the pool.

Henry laid Chapa down with a little force, but she cooperated without too much fight.

Chapa hesitantly laid down on the mat, squirming uncomfortably. Henry got down between her legs, before prying them apart for access to her sweet little pussy. Her panties were soaked through, so slowly peeled them down with his teeth. Exposing Chapa’s hot dripping wet pussy. It looked fresh and untouched, with a quivering clit soaked in her own juices. Chapa’s pussy was small, didn’t look like his cock would even fit.

Leaning down, Henry ran a tender hand down along her thigh. Feeling the soft skin underneath shiver, he felt further along. Brushing over Chapa’s thigh, then running a thumb up over her virgin pussy, an act which made her cry out in passion.

Rubbing her with a thumb, Henry smirked. Feeling her wetness pour from the pussy lips, running down Chapa’s body. He licked up a river of her honey, following back to her pussy where the hunk briefly ate her out.

“Oh shit!” 

Just as her moans started to pick up, Henry pulled his tongue away. Replacing it with a finger, which he pushed inside. “Oh man, you are tight! Either Bose is tiny, or you’re a virgin…”

Bose covered his crotch. Hoping that Chapa wouldn’t think that he was tiny.

Chapa cried out as Henry’s middle finger worked inside her pussy, twisting inside her while pumping in and out. She had fingered herself but his fingers were thick. Henry got deep inside, finger fucking slowly. 

“Oh fuck… H-henry!” Chapa growled, shuddering. She clawed at the mat when a second digit pushed inside her, stretching the girl’s pussy wider. As Henry’s duel fingers continued working inside of her. Chapa released a louder moan subconsciously. “B-B-Bose…” 

The young boy watching just gulped, as his cock throbbed.

“Ready for stage two?” Henry purred as he jammed the fingers hard inside her. Loving the submissive yelp pried from her lips. He jammed the two digits in again, pounding them inside Chapa. She could only grunt and moan at the rough treatment. “Yeah… think the naughty girl likes it!”

“N-ngh… do it… dork…” Chapa grunted out, struggling not to moan as his fingers forced deeper.

A smirk crossed Henry’s lips as he pulled his arm back. His two fingertips stayed brushing against her pussy, teasing Chapa. The man’s smirk grew a little as he decided to tease her further. “Bose, why don’t you give our naughty little girl a show and strip for her.”

“Hell yeah!” Bose shouted and began stripping off his suit. Pulling off the skin-tight black fabric, throwing down the heavy blue accents and revealing his olive body to the girl; His slim chest and dark nipples leaving into a flat but toned torso, then down to slender legs between which hung a short twitching cock. He was growing a small patch above his dick, which would need to go soon. Super Suits were killer on hair. “L-Like this?”

He quickly wrapped a hand around his four and a quarter inch dick and pumped it. 

Chapa’s eyes were locked on him, the usually dominant confident girl struggling not to blush.

While she was distracted, Henry resumed fingering her hole. Jamming his fingers in and out as a rough pace, using a speed she couldn’t handle. Almost punching her pussy to slam his fingers in fast as possible. Fucking her brains out with just two fingers.

Chapa arched up and grit her teeth. Henry’s arm was moving like a blur in and out of her with no mercy. “Ah- Shit! Ngh fuuuck… sl-slow down! NGH!”

“Oh? Why should I?” Henry smirked. “Wish it was Bose instead?”

Glaring at the older boy, Chapa refused him the satisfaction. Her walls clenched Henry’s fingers as she shuddered in overwhelming pleasure. Which just made him move faster, forcing her pussy open.

“You getting involved kid, or just going to let me finger the fuck out of your little girlfriend here…” Henry teased.

Bose moaned. “I- I can?”

“You’re not naked for me to look at dude.” Henry chuckled.

Bose came over slowly and awkwardly allowed Henry to maneuver him onto Chapa, sitting on her chest. Giggling as his cock brushed against her lips. “Hi!”

Not wanting Bose to see her reaction to having his cock this close, she quickly engulfed his tip, bobbing on it to muffle moans as Henry finger fucked her brains out. “Mmm…!”

Henry moaned at the view, slamming into Chapa harder. Pounding her with his slender fingers, filling that young pussy up over and over never giving her a chance to catch her breath. A series of pants escaped the girl, whose chest rose and fell rapidly. He leaned in a moment later and captured her clit, sucking it lightly and flicking the nub with his tongue. She screamed in pleasure as he sucked mercilessly, all the while stretching with his fingers. An overload of pleasure washing over Chapa from Henry alone. Not to mention the taste of Bose’s little cock. 

Watching as Bose bent over for better oral access, Henry smirked. He liked Chapa shutting up for once. However, this drove him to pump his fingers faster. Ramming her pussy deep, feeling the wet walls constrict around his fingers. 

“Fucking tight…” He growled, then licked along her pussy.

Bose threw his head back, long hair cascading down. He was in a world of pleasure as he fucked Chapa’s mouth gently, feeling her tongue lap at his dick. “Oh my gosh, th-that feels so good! Deeper, Chapa!”

As she sucked on the boy, taking his young cock deep in her mouth, Chapa couldn’t help but clench her eyes shut. Henry held her legs apart to finger fuck her pussy mercilessly, jamming against a spot inside her that made Chapa scream in pleasure. Her tongue wildly attacked Bose’s cock in an effort to milk him or distract from the waves of pleasure washing over her body. It was all too much and something was building. In just a few thrusts, she squirted. Squirted hard. Coating Henry’s finger, tongue and face in her sweet young juices.

“Oh shit!” Henry moaned, drinking her juice. Jamming fingers in as she squirted. “Yeah, squirt you little slut! Maybe we shouldn’t find your phone, make you spend the time becoming a better little whore, instead…”

“Fuck…” She grunted, “You…”

Despite herself there was an aroused heat inside, and a loud thumping in her chest. Beating fast and hot, pumping lust into Chapa’s body where it had not been before. Bose was good but Henry was older, more skilled, bigger. Not that she particularly liked the pompous dork, he was basically young, hot Ray. But she wanted to pleasure him.

Finally Henry retracted his fingers, putting them to his lips. Before tasting them, he shoved Bose off onto a mat. Then his tongue came out, licking up the juices from his digits before sucking on them a little. Capturing all that hot teenage girl honey in his mouth. Henry bent low and kissed Chapa hard, forcefully pushing his tongue past her lips and feeding the juices back to her. She fought it for a moment, struggling not to kiss back. But she had to give in and kiss, swallowing her juices.

A hungry, ignored Bose muttered. He crawled over to Chapa and ran his tongue along her pussy. His first taste of that sweet pussy, one which made him shiver in sheer delight and awe, instantly in love with that amazing sweetness. 

Henry peeked down, noticing the boy.

“Hungry for pussy, Bose? Pretty hot,” He purred. Moving away from the growling girl, Henry lowered between Bose’s thin legs. 

Wrapping his hand around the younger boy’s length, Henry smirked. Bose was small enough for a nice fast deepthroat without gagging, so he would give the boy a world of pleasure. Slapping the cock to his lips, Henry purred. “How about I suck your dick, and Chapa sucks mine?”

“Yeah!” Bose moaned, with his tongue pushing deep into Chapa’s pussy. His small cock twitching desperately, needy for Henry.

The girl threw her head back on the mat, groaning in pleasure. Bose’s eager tongue worked deep inside against her dripping walls. In a moment of lust she got between Henry’s legs and started sucking the tip of his cock, shocking the boys.

Henry moaned for her, loving her warm lips on his cock. Deciding it was now or never, he engulfed Bose as well. Sucking slowly on the boy’s dick, bobbing along the length. Teasingly, Henry started only with the tip. His tongue teasing Bose’s slit, flicking against it. Not like Chapa, who pumped the base. He could hear a muffled moan coming from Chapa’s pussy, where the younger boy’s moan flowed into her while his tongue dug in deep.

His tongue worked the dripping pussy hungrily, collecting Chapa’s honey on his tongue before swallowing the nectar. So sweet it made Bose throb on Henry’s talented tongue. Bose spread her open with his thumbs, getting deep into her. All the while bucking up and fucking Henry’s mouth.

“Ghk!” Henry pushed Bose down. “Watch it!” 

He went back down on the cock, deepthroating the younger boy. Using his trained tongue to tease while sucking it all, extending out to flick Bose’s little balls.

Chapa on the other hand was struggling under the combined pleasures from both boys. Bose was licking every inch of her pussy with that wild tongue, swallowing mouthfuls of her juices without rest. While Henry’s cock tasted better than she’d expected. The smooth seven inches fit down her throat well, taking it deep down with no trouble. She sucked him off for a while, then would pull off and work her spit into the shaft. Jerking Henry off for a few strokes before swallowing him again. Each time he would buck into her mouth, thrusting down Chapa’s throat.

They lay there, moans mingling together in a sweet low tone while all their mouths were at work. All feeling edged yet none want to break the pleasure. Fully focused on pleasuring another, in a struggle not to cum first. 

Henry dragged his tongue along Bose’s cock, making the cock shudder. He pulled off flicking it with the tip of his tongue, then watched the slick cock fall against Bose’s waist. It made the older boy lick his lips. Still hungry for the cute little thing. To little surprise though, Bose started grinding back down, missing the warm wetness of Henry’s mouth even though his own mouth continued to work Chapa.

He was pleasantly surprised however, when he felt the mouth had moved lower. With Henry now sucking the young boy’s balls, rolling them in his mouth while slobbering on his tight sack. Even through his best effort to hold on, the boy knew he wouldn’t hold much longer from the stimulation.

Henry played with Bose’s marble sized balls, manipulating them with his talented tongue. Loving how it made Bose squirm and break from Chapa’s pussy to moan.

“Oooooh my gosh! H-Henry! That feels so good, please don’t stop!” Bose cried out passionately. 

“Oh, I’m not much of a cocksucker,” Henry pulled away from the slobbery orbs. “I’d much rather rim this cute ass,”

“Really?” Bose questioned, getting a smirk in return. 

Loving the idea of having Henry’s tongue rimming his ass, Bose rolled over. Pushing out his little ass with a wiggle before diving back into Chapa’s pussy. Working his tongue into the girl with a deep moan. She flooded his tongue with sticky sweetness, which Bose struggled to swallow. So much all at once. However, Bose was surprised not to feel a tongue against his hole but Henry’s hands on his hips. The teen boy gulped a little as Henry’s hands rubbed his skin a little, with the slightly slower boy, having a feeling that Henry didn’t just want to rim his cute ass.

With the boy not knowing just how right he was, even as Henry’s mouth got closer to his hole.

Suddenly lifted from the mat helplessly and lowered over Chapa. The two younger teenagers felt weird on top of each other. Bose felt his cock brushing against Chapa’s soft cheek, while her pussy was just inches from his face. Chapa growled as the dick touched her. She didn’t like being on the bottom, at Bose’s mercy. But with his weight and Henry’s there was no getting out of it. Sucking it up, she pulled Bose’s dick over to her lips. Then swiftly swallowed the boy.

“Fuck!” Bose shoved his tongue down her honey pot. Eating the girl out, making her squirt against his tongue.

As the two worked on each other, Henry spread that little ass and dragged his tongue up the crack. Tasting Bose’s smooth, sweet hole with a low moan. Rimming the ring slow and tender, getting it slick with saliva. It winked and flexed the more Henry licked against it, tearing the older boy with its tightness. Henry’s thumbs slipped down the crack before spreading it wide open, parting the pink virgin hole open. Hot and untouched. His tongue pressed against it lightly, teasing penetration. 

Henry continued licking the tight hole with a smirk, before beginning to lightly push Bose down. Easing the younger boy down Chapa’s warm throat, forcing her to take the full length inside.

“Ghk!” Chapa gasped around Bose’s dick as he forced deeper. She could just see Henry’s lips curled into a smirk, his tongue extended pushing in and out of Bose. Fucking him with tongue.

“You two look so damn hot like that!” Henry encouraged, pushing Bose in and out of Chapa’s throat while the boy ate her out. He pulled away, then laid his slick cock down between Bose’s ass cheeks. “But it’ll look so hotter when my dick’s balls deep in your tiny ass.”

Chapa and Bose collectively moaned, pulling away from each other. Nervous about doing this with Henry. 

“Are you… sure you don’t want to do me? I’m the girl after all,” Chapa suggested. She didn’t know if Bose wanted to take a cock.

“No way! He wanted my hole, right? So do me!” Bose exclaimed, shaking his tanned ass like a young slut. 

Smirking, Henry pulled his cock down the smooth skin and let it come to rest on the boy’s hole. So hot and twitching like crazy, desperate for his thick length to slide inside and claim it.

“Mmm… do me, please!”

Henry held nothing back as he put all the force he could muster behind a powerful thrust. Using his weight to help slam every inch of his cock deep inside Bose’s virgin ass, ripping that hole in half to get balls deep. Bose gasped deeply in surprise, but got no rest. The seven-inch cock withdrew from his freshly broken hole then rammed back inside. He grunted, biting his lip. It stung bad but Henry was plowing fast and hard in his tight ass without mercy. Whenever Bose opened his mouth to yell, scream or moan the sound was fucked from him instantly.

After a hard slam balls deep, Bose managed something out. “FUUUUUUUUUCK!”

“Yeah, Bose…! I’m fucking your tiny ass!” Henry grunted. Plowing the boy’s tightness fast and rough, putting all his weight behind thrusts. Slamming him down into Chapa, who gagged in surprise as Bose fucked her face. Henry and Bose’s balls were slapping together so close to her face. “Ungh, fucking hell! Ti-tightest ass I’ve ever felt!”

Chapa struggled to keep up, deepthroating the younger boy. Her tongue played with the cock, swirling around it to make the length slick. But still she couldn’t help gagging.

Bose tried to lick Chapa’s pussy, but under the force Henry’s cock drove into his ass the boy just couldn’t. The thickness slammed deeper in with each thrust, feeling like it would tear him in half. 

“O-o-ohhhhhhh my god! Henry!” Bose lowered his head down, teeth grit. Getting pounded relentlessly. Soon he felt a hand trail along his spine, while another took his hip and forced his ass back on the cock. The hand on his back was gentle, making him shiver and moan. Bose eventually felt it slide up into his long hair. “Y-yes! Pull my hair!”

The older boy swirled his fingers around and gripped tight.

Surprised by the eagerness, Chapa was getting curious. Wondering if she would enjoy getting fucked like that, her ass slammed rough and deep without pause. Bose didn’t even get to choose when he was ready. Blushing a little, she tried to focus on sucking the boy once his tongue returned to her pussy. On top, Bose grunted as his long brown golden-streaked hair was pulled back, arching up slightly in pain and pleasure. His tongue lapped vigorously at Chapa’s wet folds, digging into her juicy pussy as he was fucked hard into her. Twirling inside her pussy, Bose tasted the sweet girly honey trickle down his tongue. Meanwhile, Henry’s hand tightly squeezed the boy’s round ass as he slammed deeper inside it. 

“Mmm, your ass is so fucking hot inside. Flex it tighter, squeeze my dick as I fuck you!” The superhero moaned.

Henry’s thick length impaled the young boy, sliding past his brownish ring until his balls slapped Bose’s. He pulled Bosed back while fucking him, getting rougher on his ass. So soft and smooth, but tight and hot on his cock. 

As the loud slapping of sweaty flesh grew louder, Bose muffled himself in Chapa’s pussy. His tongue ran the folds as her nails clawed at his scalp; She pulled him deeper inside her hole, loving that tongue eating her out. Flooding Bose’s mouth with juice.

Underneath, Chapa’s own moans were low as she bobbed on Bose’s cock. Worshipping him felt weird, but Bose’s taste was enough to keep Chapa sucking. Though when Henry rammed inside Bose, he would force the boy down deep in her throat. Making the girl grunt or gag around the length.

“Ngh… fuck you love cock tearing up your little hole, don’t you?” Henry growled before bringing a hand down on Bose’s soft ass. His fingers twisted and tugged harder at the boy’s hair, forcing him off Chapa. “Moan for daddy, slut!”

Bose threw his head back, crying out in passion and lust. “YASSS!! I fucking love your dick! Fuck me daddy!”

Henry rammed that ass harder, pounding Bose mercilessly.

“If that’s what you want…”

“Wa-wait!” Chapa’s voice cut through their tangles of lust, stopping Henry mid-thrust. He looked down at the angry girl, a look of desire painted over her pretty face. “I want it…”

“Oh? You want daddy’s cock you dirty little slut?” Henry purred, smirking at how her face sparked with annoyance from the name.

Chapa licked at Bose’s twitching length with a sharp glare at Henry. She didn’t know whether to snap at the arrogant hunk or just let him have his way and dominate her needy body. Remaining silent with pursed lips seemed to do no good as Henry went back to full dicking Bose’s tight ass. Pounding the young boy without any mercy, fucking his brains out with that sexy cock. Chapa grew more jealous of her teammate by the second. 

“One of you just-” Her voice caught for a moment, “Ugh, someone fuck me!”

Henry thought about it for a moment before smirking down at the desperate girl while giving Bose’s ass a firm spank. “Well since this ass is still tight as fuck, Bose… you heard the girl.”

Bose stared longingly at Chapa’s pussy in silence. Until the girl pulled herself out from under him. Suddenly the boy felt Henry tug at his hips, the boys rolling over on top of Henry; Bose slipped down the full length of that meaty cock, feeling every inch slide deeper inside. He let out a sharp gasp, mixed with a slutty moan. It felt beyond incredible inside him, filling up his tight passage. Bose rocked on the cock with a grunt, moving it inside to stimulate every inch of his body. The older boy’s hands explored Bose’s chest when he laid back, massaging the soft pale skin.

“H-Hen…” Bose moaned loudly, the older boy’s cock throbbing as it worked it’s entire length deep inside of him.

Henry captured Bose’s lips in a slow kiss as he moved in the boy. Humping up slowly just to tease. At the same time, he grabbed Bose’s smaller cock and aimed it upwards, shaking it at Chapa. “Come on little girl, come ride Bose as Daddy fucks him…”

She came over to it hesitantly. Her body felt hot. She couldn’t believe that she was going to take her first cock, Bose’s cock. Her cutest teammate was going to be the one to get her first. Nervously, she swallowed before straddling Bose and sitting just on the tip. Henry rubbed it against her pussy, teasing the wet virgin hole. She moaned, but was quick to bite her lip. Grinding down on Bose, she got used to the feeling of his tip on her pussy lips. So slim and yet burning hot. 

“Should I go down slow, or fast?” She asked with a grunt, feeling Henry thrust Bose up at the hole. “Mm!”

“I would normally say go slow but…” Henry smirked as he thrusted Bose up once more, forcing the young mushroom head of the boy’s cock pushed past the virgin lips into the petite girl.

“Henry!” She gasped feeling the cock inside. The older boy grabbed her by the hips, before putting all his strength behind a rough thrust into Bose. Forcing the sexy younger boy deep inside her bald, virgin pussy. Stretching her open for the first time, breaking the hymen. “OH FUCK!” 

Bose was in a world of pleasure all of his own. Getting fucked hard by Henry’s lengthy dick, pounded into Chapa’s virgin pussy with that force. His cock pushed into the warm, fleshy hole that squeezed around him as Chapa released moans into the air. As for the boy, he was reduced to moans and grunts as Henry fucked relentlessly. Bose couldn’t get a break. The cock worked his tight hole deep and hard, and now with Chapa’s pussy clamping around his dick, Bose struggled to keep up.

The teen boy instead just a moaning mess, as the sensation of a cock in his own tightness and his being squeezed like never before.

“Oh god, oh god, o-oh-!” Bose grit his teeth. Slamming into Chapa as she started to ride down on him, “FUCK!”

Henry hammered the tight little ass faster, enjoying Bose trapped between them. The ass was tightening up around his dick, squeezing tighter than any he’d fucked before. His breathing grew faster the tighter Bose squeezed. Then Henry noticed Chapa’s shock and how she’d stopped riding. “D-did you just fucking cum in her!”

“Um… maybe…” Bose blushed.

“Show me.” Henry groaned, muttering about horny youngies.

Chapa nervously pulled off Bose, noticing how Henry held the young boy down on his dick. Balls deep. She used two fingers to spread her pussy, showing off the dripping cum oozing inside her. “H-he shot loads…”

“Damn Bose! You know you need to eat that nut out of her right? If you're lucky you won’t have a baby Brainstorm coming…” Henry groaned. Ray was going to kill him, if the only one of the four who could fight ended up pregnant due to his training.

“Can I do it later?” Bose rode Henry’s dick hard, “I want your cum first!”

“Or,” Chapa growled at Bose, liking the cum inside but still pissed at him, “Henry adds his load too. You can eat both out of me when we’re done,”

“Kinky little girl, Daddy likes…” Henry smirked.

Bose whined as he slammed himself up and down. Impaled on Henry’s dick. “But I’m on it!”

“Then GET off.”

Bose winced at the command but lifted himself off the dick. It slapped down on Henry’s waist, once the tip was free from Bose’s tightness. He sat down beside Henry, watching with a gulp as Chapa instead lowered her cum-dripping pussy onto the head of Henry’s throbbing dick. Watching it disappear inside the girl’s smooth lips, opening her tight hole to force itself deep inside. Inch by inch she went down, grunting the whole way as she was stretched wider. Reshaping her not-so-virgin pussy around Henry, not stopping until the cock was bulging in her stomach. 

“Like daddy’s massive cock little girl?”

“W-way bigger than…” Her moan cut off the last word as Chapa adjusted to the size inside her. The girl slowly raised her hips, withdrawing the thickness until the fat tip. Then Chapa dropped hard, slamming down on the full length until her tiny ass slapped against Henry’s balls. “Daddy!”

Henry moaned out as she grinded down on his crotch. There was so much hot cum around his dick, raw inside the girl. He pulled Chapa off to the tip, letting some run down the sides of his dick. Then the hunk thrust deep inside, fucking Bose’s cum further inside Chapa. “Good luck eating this out, bitch boy.”


End file.
